A connector is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,982 and comprises, electrical capacitor elements inset within an outer profile of the connector, and a conductive clip holding said capacitor elements in pressure contact with a conductive shell of the connector. This known connector includes an electrical contact with an electrical receptacle portion within the shell of the connector.
Another known connector, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,122, comprises electrical switch contacts within a conductive shell of the connector.
In the known connectors described above, the component parts are not interlocked. Consequently, a manufacturing operation is required to fix in place the component parts. For the connector known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,982, a thin flange is flared outwardly. For the connector known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,122, the shell is built from bipartite sections.